Charlie Brown's misery
by Albedo66
Summary: Charlie Brown has reached his limit. It always seems like the world is against him. Now faced with a choice he decides on something so drastic it might change all those around him. Can Linus talk sense into his best friend? Or is this the end for Charlie Brown?


Charlie Brown's misery

Written by Albedo66

Challenge issued by schizoidpixiehallucination

Rating: T

Charlie Brown was depressed. There was no other way of saying it. He was miserable and of all the people he knew none were as down as he was. Lucy tortured him by always saying she'd hold the football, but she always lied as he fell on his back from missing. His dog Snoopy was always missing and he was left lonely. His sister was growing distant from him and she didn't even need his help on homework anymore. He didn't have a girlfriend; in fact, no girl would ever accept a loser like him for a boyfriend. The only real friend he had was Linus, and he still had a blanket. Seated on his front step he looked up at the sky and thought of solutions to his problem. One was he slit his wrists in the bathroom, but, his mom would probably cry over the blood more then him.

His parents were never around; when they were it was hard just understanding them. He longed for an attachment to something in order to stay grounded, but, there wasn't much he could attach himself to. "Ugh…why is this so hard?"

"Hey Charlie Brown," Linus said in greeting, his hand clutching his blue blanket securely over his shoulder. "Boy you look terrible…is something wrong?"

"The world is wrong Linus. I can't seem to do anything right and no girl likes me. Kids often talk about me behind my back and I have got more then enough notes on my back to litter my room with self-depriving trips into depression…which I'm not far from. I need advice, and seeing how a nickel won't do…can you help?"

"Have you seen a counselor?" Linus took a seat and saw his friend shake his head. "Well…depression is serious Charlie Brown, left unchecked it can lead to irrational thoughts. You wouldn't be thinking such stuff…right?"

" I am at the ends of the ropes here Linus," he explained, "I just want it to be over with…to know that the pain wont be haunting me when I wake tomorrow. I am honestly thinking of committing suicide…just to ensure my departure is quick-."

Linus reacted like hot coal was in his pants. Jumping to his feet his eyes hardened and he gave his friend a good long look. "Charlie Brown…suicide is not the way to go. I won't have my best friend committing such an atrocious act to free himself from pain. Pain is what makes us human and if you feel nothing…you might as well be dead. Look…I know I'm the last person to discuss such stuff with, but, trust me when I say suicide is selfish."

"How is it selfish? No one would miss me and I would be doing them a huge favor by getting rid of the person they despise the most-."

"Who will look out for Sally when you go? What about Snoopy…have you thought through what would happen to him? Sally is a sweet girl…but she hardly remembers Snoopy, so, imagine the empty dog food bowl when you go. What about the connections you've made here. You're the star here Charlie Brown, while yes you are picked on, there are those who turn to you because of just how reliable you are. You come through in a pinch Charlie Brown…and without you even my own life would be nothing but…boring."

Charlie Brown had to think this over. After all, a lot of what Linus said made sense. He was not just throwing away his life, but, he was throwing away his connections with everyone. His parents were never home and Sally did need someone to walk her to school. Snoopy, how could he forget his best friend. Sure he hung out with Woodstock more then him, but, at the end of the day he came home and he would find him lying on top the dog house. Slitting his wrists…what was he thinking?

"Promise me you'll consider all the variables before…you know…" Linus's throat grew tight and he felt his eyes straining as tears clung to his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow…bye."

Charlie Brown waved after him and sat there. Day was becoming night and he saw the clouds turn dark and foreboding. His parents pulled up into the driveway and like usual they talked, but, it was usually a night or is your sister still up? Snoopy was walking up the driveway and headed to his house with a stretch of his arms over his head. "Why can't you be like a normal dog and comfort your friend when he is down?"

Snoopy didn't say anything, he normally didn't. He went to sleep at his doghouse when he arrived and the conversation was over, not that there was one to begin with.

"Good grief," Charlie Brown sighed, "is there no normalcy in my life?" Charlie Brown stood and rubbed his arms until he felt his wrists. He could see himself slicing his wrists and seeing the blood pool about on his arms and the feeling of release drove him to the floor in gentle caress of death. Death would welcome him with open arms and he would depart from the world…content for the first time in a long time.

Walking down the hall to his room he saw the bathroom door open. Walking in he stared in the mirror and saw a miserable face looking back. Locating the drawer with a knife hidden away, specifically for this day, he held it in his hand. As he eased the blade along his wrists he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey big brother…why you still up?" Sally rubbed her eyes and stared at her older brother as he stared into the mirror. I could've swore he…nah…I must be too tired to have imagined him holding a knife.

"Hey Sally…I was just washing my hands…hehe." Turning on the faucet he washed his hands and hoped this would fly with her.

"Ok…well I'm off to bed. Love you big brother." Sally hugged him before heading off to bed in her blue pj's.

Letting out a sigh of relief he located the knife and then felt its true weight. No, he thought, I won't do this to Sally or Linus. I have to set an example…and like it or not…I have to fight through these struggles for them.

The following morning Linus showed up at Charlie's house. Knocking on the door he stood there, uncertain whether he'd see Sally grieving or his best friend with a cheerful smile. Sure enough as the door opened he saw Charlie Brown with a smile on his face. "So…my speech got through huh?"

"Actually it was Sally who got through. Even though we hardly communicate at times…we still love one another. I can't let my suffering be hers as well." Walking with his friend he saw him with a confused look on his face. "Ok…so some of what you said stuck through as well."

"That was all I was looking for," Linus smiled. The two headed to school with the sunlight pouring on them basking them in its warm delight.

I don't know what the future holds, Charlie Brown thought, but I will face it with my head held high and my heart ready for it when it does.

THE END

CHALLENGE ASSIGNED: 5/28/2012

CHALLENGE COMPLETED: 6/5/2012

**Authors note:** This story took a lot of thought to be put into such a serious issue. However I found it quite rewarding when I read the final product. Suicide is a serious issue and one not to be considered lightly. I know this is a duh comment but it is a major issue all around the world. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
